The present invention relates generally to identification systems, and more particularly, to a distributed biometric, fingerprint- and photograph-based, identification system for identifying individuals.
In the past, identification of individuals that are processed by the Immigration and Naturalization Service (INS) or other governmental agencies, for example, has been a relatively slow process. Although many governmental agencies maintain large databases containing fingerprints, photographs, and other relevant data pertaining to individuals that use the services of the respective agencies, heretofore, no system has been available to quickly search and retrieve information relating to identification and interaction with these individuals. The present invention is designed to fulfill this need.
More specifically, the INS interacts with and is required to identify millions of persons each year, including immigration law violators, immigration benefit applicants, individuals requesting asylum, travelers, and visitors to the United States. Many encounters are processed under severe time constraints and, prior to the present invention, with insufficient access to relevant information.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a distributed biometric identification system. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a distributed biometric identification system that identifies individuals using selected fingerprint and photographic data.